creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Confusion On Crazy Street: Part 3
GUESS WHAT! I SURE HOPE YOU READ PARTS ONE AND TWO ALREADY! If you read part two, then you would know that a red alien named The Beastlike Underdog AwesomeFrom now on, we're going to refer to him as Dr. Ugly. was going to kill our heroes Crazy and Normal as soon as they started part three. Well, we started part three. "I will destroy you with my cheese beam!" Dr. Ugly said. "Pfft!" Crazy said, "Cheese beam? Hit me with your best shot!" Crazy opened his mouth. "NO YOU FOOL!" Normal screamed, "Are you not aware of what a cheese beam is?" "A beam that shoots nummy nummy cheese?" "NO! A cheese beam has NOTHING to do with cheese! It's a beam that turns people into doorknobs!" "..." "Yes!" the doctor said, "I do not know why they call it a cheese beam, or why they want me to turn enemies into doorknobs. But that is the fate that awaits you!"Actually, the aliens call this weapon a cheese beam because the alien that invented it was named "Freaky Dizzy Cheese III" "Is it fun to be a doorknob?" "Yes, it is." "Okay."By any chance does anyone know how to make footnotes bigger? "CRAZY!"I think I may be of assistance.Get lost footnote four. Normal hit the eject button on his robot suit, and Crazy followed suit. No, I mean Crazy followed the robot suit. Normal screamed at Crazy, and then he hit the eject button as well. Then they realized that the parachutes had been removed yesterday for "health reasons". Like this is going to help their heath. They both plummeted to the Earth, and landed on the concrete. They both died. The end. That's not really what happened. I just like lying.I'M A LIAR! I'M JUST A NO GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN LIAR! FORGIVE ME SPONGEBOB! I'll stop lying, and tell you the truth. Normal shot a grapple hook out of his wristwatch, grabbed Crazy by his nose, and swung like a monkey until they were safe on the ground. Too bad they landed right in the middle of an alien landing zone, huh?YOU'D BETTER SAY THIS WAS BAD! "We are the aliens of doom. Bow before us."To an alien, this is a polite greeting. To Crazy and Normal... they want to blow up aliens, "I'm getting bored of aliens," Crazy said, "I'd much rather be fighting monsters."So would I Crazy. So would I. "No," Normal said, "That's for a different story.>:) Ours is about aliens." "Oh well." "WE ARE RIGHT HERE, EARTHLINGS!"THEY'RE NOT INVISIBLE! "Oh, hi! How are you guys doing today?" "CRAZY!"I think that's Normal's catchphrase. The aliens kicked Crazy with their metal shoes. It just happens this metal is pure gold, and Crazy stole one. "HEY! THAT'S MY SHOE!"I think this story uses almost as much capital letters as lowercase. Umm... I mean... I THINK THIS STORY USES ALMOST AS MUCH CAPITAL LETTERS AS LOWERCASE! "But I like gold."Crazy, you are such a moron. "We are space aliens. You know, from a planet up there!" The alien pointed up. "You're from that cloud?!"See one note up. "NO! WE ARE FROM A PLANET!" "Which planet?" "Well," Normal said, "as they are purple aliens... I have no idea." "We are from the sun!" "That's not a planet." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is insane."I couldn't agree more. "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Is too!" "Is not." "Let us stop arguing, earthling.IT'S ABOUT TIME! Becides, while I destracted you, my henchmen swiped your wallet." "What do aliens want with my wallet?" "We don't want it, we just figured stealing it would annoy you." "..."OLD MAN: "Honey, where did you leave the car keys?" "I'm bored." Crazy said.OLD LADY: "I probably put them on the hook next the door." Crazy pulled out a raygun he stole, and zapped all of the aliens.OLD MAN: "They're not there!" "CRAZY, ARE YOU CRAZY? Oh, you got them all."OLD LADY: "Oh! Those keys! I fed them to the cat!" Crazy walked up to Normal, and handed him the wallet.OLD MAN: You ''what''?" "This isn't my wallet." "Oh, that's the one I stole from some guy.It just happens this "some guy" is the teacher from The Boy Who Couldn't Hold His Pencil Here's your wallet." Crazy handed him a different wallet. Crazy then pulled out a panel, and pushed the button. "Why didn't I think of that? I forgot all about the 'Destroy Alien Invasion Button' I made last week!" "That's why I'm the smart one," Crazy said.THE END For the record, there are no pictures because I was too lazy. Footnotes Part 4 No, I'm kidding. GOTCHA! Category:Thebiguglyalien Category:Humor